legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Categorie:The Fellowship of the Ring
The Fellowship of the Ring, in het Nederlands De Reisgenoten, is een van , geïntroduceerd in 2012, gebaseerd op de gelijknamige film. Verhaal (Bron:Wikipedia) De macht van de Ring wordt groter Op een dag komt Gandalf bij Frodo en vertelt dat Sauron Gollem gevangen heeft genomen en dat hij nu weet dat Frodo de Ene Ring heeft. Frodo krijgt van Gandalf de opdracht de Gouw te verlaten en stelt voor om te doen alsof hij teruggaat naar Bokland waar zijn moeders familie oorspronkelijk vandaan kwam. Gandalf zal dan komen en met hem de reis uit de Gouw ondernemen. Onderweg naar Bokland worden Frodo, Sam, Pepijn en Merijn voor het eerst opgeschrikt door de angstaanjagende zwarte ruiters. Frodo gaat met zijn trouwe vrienden Sam Gewissies, Merijn Brandebok en Pepijn Toek op weg naar Breeg omdat de tovenaar Gandalf niet op tijd in Bokland aankwam. Hij wordt echter voortdurend opgejaagd door de Ringgeesten, de Nazgûl, die proberen voor Sauron de Ring te bemachtigen. Om hen te ontwijken trekken ze door het Oude Woud, waar ze het mysterieuze personage Tom Bombadil ontmoeten. Hun pad leidt ook over de onherbergzame Grafheuvels. In Breeg aangekomen blijkt dat Gandalf er niet is. Hij heeft echter een brief bij de waard van "de Steigerende Pony" (the Prancing Pony) achtergelaten. Helaas was de waard, Gersteman Boterbloem, vergeten de brief te bezorgen in Hobbitstee. In de brief stond dat Frodo eerder moest vertrekken omdat Gandalf gehoord had dat de Nazgûl waren uitgereden. In de nacht wordt de herberg aangevallen. De vier metgezellen vertrekken samen met de Doler Aragorn (bijgenaamd Stapper) naar Rivendel. Onderweg rusten ze uit bij de Weertop, een hoge heuvel. Die nacht wordt hun kamp aangevallen door de Nazgûl. Aragorn weet ze te verslaan, maar niet voordat hun leider Frodo een steek in zijn schouder bezorgt. Frodo wordt nu zo snel mogelijk naar Rivendel gebracht, want alleen daar kunnen ze zijn wond genezen. De Ring gaat zuidwaarts In Rivendel wordt Frodo genezen van zijn wond. Gandalf is inmiddels ook in Rivendel gearriveerd, na een gevangenschap in Isengard, de basis van de Tovenaar Saruman, die de vrije volkeren verraden heeft. In Rivendel wordt tijdens de Raad van Elrond besloten dat de Ring vernietigd moet worden. Frodo verklaart zich bereid om de Ring naar de Doemberg te brengen, en rondom hem wordt een reisgezelschap gevormd dat hem zal helpen zijn doel te bereiken: De Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merijn en Pepijn, de Elf Legolas, de Tovenaar Gandalf, de Dwerg Gimli en de Mensen Boromir en Aragorn. Boromir komt uit Gondor, waar zijn vader stadhouder is. Aragorn is de erfgenaam van de koningen van Gondor, en zodoende eigenlijk de rechtmatige heerser daarover, maar dat blijkt pas later in het verhaal. Het 'Gezelschap van de Negen' (de negen lopers) neemt het op tegen "de Nazgûl" (de negen ruiters), tegen Saruman, die het hoofd van de orde der Tovenaars was, en tegen Sauron en zijn handlangers. Samen trekken zij naar het zuiden, waar Mordor en Gondor liggen. Mordor is Frodo's verschrikkelijke eindbestemming, het land van Sauron en de Doemberg. Als het het gezelschap niet lukt om over de Roodhornpas te trekken vanwege de hevige sneeuwstormen, moeten ze de weg door de duistere mijnen van Moria nemen, waar lang geleden dwergen woonden, maar nu waarschijnlijk orks, en misschien nog gevaarlijker wezens. Als ze de mijnen in willen gaan komt er uit het water voor de poort een monster (de Wachter in het water) omhoog dat Frodo wil meesleuren het water in. Geholpen door Sam weet Frodo te ontsnappen en het gezelschap vlucht de mijnen in. Daar komen ze de hele tijd niemand tegen, maar als ze bijna bij het einde zijn worden ze aangevallen door goblins. Ze vluchten naar de uitgang, maar als ze een brug over een heel diepe afgrond over gaan, komt er een Balrog achterop. Gandalf blijft staan om de Balrog te verslaan en weet hem in de afgrond te gooien. Gandalf wil weglopen maar wordt ook meegetrokken de afgrond in. Als de resterende acht reisgenoten uit Moria komen, trekken ze naar het verborgen bos Lothlórien, waar een elfenvolk woont. Van de leidster van het elfenvolk (Galadriel) krijgen ze drie boten om over de rivier de Anduin verder te trekken. Zodra ze bij de watervallen van Rauros stoppen, is er onenigheid over waar men heen wil. Boromir tracht Frodo over te halen mee te gaan naar Gondor, zodat de Ring daar gebruikt kan worden in de oorlog, maar Frodo wil naar het oosten, naar Mordor. In zijn woede hierover probeert Boromir hem de Ring af te nemen. Frodo vlucht weg en verlaat met Sam het gezelschap door de rivier de Anduin over te steken, op weg naar Mordor. Verwijzingen